cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 Ashes series
The 2013–14 Ashes series is a Test cricket series currently under way between England and Australia. The five venues for the series will be The Gabba, the Adelaide Oval, the WACA Ground, the Melbourne Cricket Ground and the Sydney Cricket Ground. In a break with recent history where Ashes series were held approximately biennially, this series will be held only three months after the end of the 2013 Ashes in England. This was done to avoid the fact that every Ashes series in Australia since 1999 had been held immediately before a Cricket World Cup. Following the 2015 series, the Ashes will continue at its normal intervals. Squad On 23 September 2013, England announced a 17-man touring party for the Ashes series. Former Ireland international bowler Boyd Rankin, New Zealand-born all-rounder Ben Stokes and Zimbabwe-born batsman Gary Ballance all received call-ups despite being uncapped for England in Tests, while opening batsman Michael Carberry, spin bowler Monty Panesar and seamer Chris Tremlett were also included. Among those who missed out were opening batsman Nick Compton, spin bowler James Tredwell and seamers Graham Onions, who helped Durham win the championship, and Tim Bresnan, although Bresnan is suffering from a back injury and will travel with the squad to Australia. Matt Prior is the only specialist wicket-keeper in the side; Jonny Bairstow will deputise for him. On 12 November 2013, Australia announced a 12-man squad for the first Test. ODI stand-in captain George Bailey was awarded his first Test cap. On 25 November 2013, Jonathan Trott pulled out of the remainder of the tour citing a stress-related illness.http://www.espncricinfo.com/the-ashes-2013-14/content/story/692405.html Trott returns home due to stress-related illness U-15s Matches First Test U-15s Second Test U-15s Third Test U-15s Fourth Test U-15s England started off strong on the first day, with Jason Crokes and Sam Hart making 54 runs before Hart was dismissed on 35. Australia then knocked out Sam Schofield (7) and David Feldman (13) in quick sessions. Crokes and Tims made 143 runs before Huang knocked out Tims on 91 and Crokes on 93. Australia then made 4 quick wickets to end the day on 9/287. Early on Day Two, Huang knocked over the remaining wicket, making only two runs to the total. In reply, Australia made 67 runs to the first wicket when Marcus Pierre made 31 runs from 56 deliveries. England soon after took the rest at the end of Day Two, making 10/176. On Day Three, England made a steady start with the first wicket falling after a 34 run partnership. Soon after, Australia took the remaining wickets to start batting after Drinks. Australia started poorly losing two wickets (Marcus Pierre on 3 and Edson Wu on 14) within the first five overs before Huang and Treadswell put up 123 run partnership before Treadswell fell for 56 to end Day Three. On Day Four, England quickly knocked out 6 wickets to make 9/220 just before the last over. The last over became one of the most fascinating overs in Ashes history. They needed 4 runs off the last 6 deliveries to win the Ashes urn back after 3 years. Huang was the batsman of the last six balls and McMillan was the bowler. The first ball came five minutes before the end of the day. Huang made a dot ball. The second ball was bowled when Australia still needed four runs to win. The third ball was bowled and Huang made a dot ball. When the fourth ball was bowled, he made two runs. The fifth ball was bowled and he made a dot ball. Huang needed 2 runs to win off the last ball. When the last ball of the day was bowled, he made two runs with the second run almost run out. It was a photo finish win to Australia. The umpires took it upstairs with Huang making it safe just before the bails were knocked over by 4 milliseconds. It took 4 minutes for the result to go Australia's way. Fifth Test U-15s Statistics Australia Landmarks *Shane Watson passed 3,000 Test runs in the 1st innings of the 1st Test. *David Warner made his 4th Test century in the 2nd innings of the 1st Test. *Michael Clarke made his 25th Test century in the 2nd innings of the 1st Test. England Landmarks *Chris Tremlett took his 50th Test wicket when he got Steve Smith out in the 1st innings of the 1st Test. *Graeme Swann took his 250th Test wicket when he bowled George Bailey in the 2nd innings of the 1st Test. Broadcasters References 2013-14 Ashes series Ashes series Ashes